As known to those skilled in the art, Runway Incursion Algorithms detect collision hazards while aircraft are on the ground. These Runway Incursion Algorithms generally operate using information from a Traffic Information System (“TIS”). A TIS supplies information regarding other aircraft in a vicinity, among other things, and is known in the art. Typically, when a Runway Incursion Algorithm detects a collision hazard, a pilot must quickly assess the hazard, select the target, turn on a velocity vector, and adjust the velocity vector using a rotary knob for the desired time. This procedure is neither an efficient use of time nor invulnerable to human error.